


Ten More Minutes

by Halmaithor



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 01:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halmaithor/pseuds/Halmaithor
Summary: Really, Magnus ought to get up.





	Ten More Minutes

When Magnus wakes, his initial thought is that he’s managed to tangle himself in the bedsheets. But upon closer inspection, blearily opening his eyes and looking down, it isn’t the comforter holding him firmly in place – it’s a strong, familiar pair of arms, runes standing out starkly in the pale morning light.

He feels an involuntary, tender smile spread across his face, and suppresses a groan of disappointment. The temptation to stay here until Alec wakes – or maybe even longer – is powerful, but he ought to get up. He left a potion brewing overnight, and by now it’s probably ready for him to add the wolfsbane.

He starts to gently extricate himself, but is thwarted almost immediately; there’s a muffled _hmph _sound,and the arms around him tighten. ‘Mine,’ Alec sighs, clearly more asleep than awake, his breath softly ruffling Magnus’ hair.

Magnus feels his gentle smile widen into something much sappier, and settles back down, letting his eyes fall closed. Who is he to argue with _that_? The potion can afford to brew for another ten minutes or so.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me on tumblr:  
silver-latin-and-salt.tumblr.com


End file.
